


Power Girl!

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: It has come; Doomsday has come to kill everyone on Earth! However, someone learned of his coming and warned the world. So, teams set out to stop the world killer. All have tried and failed, and now it's down to the last heroes.  Only Supergirl, Superman, Team-Flash and the Teen Titans, with the backing of the DEO, remain in the final fight.Unknown to everyone but the one who sent out the warning, another Hero is coming, and she will take the world by storm. She is coming from the world, a world different than the one in need. Will she be in time to save everyone? Why would she leave her own world to save a world of strangers? What truly motivates her to this end?Who is the unknown person who sent out the warning, and how and why did the call for help go out to another world? What help did this person have with this deed? Moreover, what could go wrong?





	1. Part 1, Karen Starr

The blasted crater that was once Metropolis southside docks is now ground zero with heroes battling Doomsday, and things are not going well for the heroes. Only Superman, Supergirl and Flash remain up and mobile, and they're hanging on by the skin of their teeth. Bodies lie strewn around in utter carnage. The black uniforms of DEO agent were everywhere on the ground, limbs set at odd angles. Occasional moans rise when a hush falls across the battle, and from an odd corner, a person can be seen dragging themselves out of further harms' way because no one will be coming for them.

Buried under a collapsed building, a robotic arm sticks out marking where Cyborg has fallen. Starfire is pounded into the pavement, more an indentation than a form at this point. Not surprisingly, Robin fell near her. It was a glancing blow that took him down, but a glancing blow from a destroyer of worlds may prove fatal to all but the fittest. Raven's psychic energy held under it finally collapsed under the power of her foe, and she collapsed with it. Beast Boy rose again and again, but even the mass of a whale was but a gnat in comparison and he lays small, inconsequential, broken like the rest of his team. What is the power of one of Earth's mightiest groups against what can destroy Earth itself?

"Supergirl, run he's not going down," Superman declared as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not leaving you!" She wheezed in pain; her arm hung uselessly at her side from multiple breaks. The Girl of Steel Grimaced, experiencing pain unlike what she'd ever known before. True, she had been stabbed with Kryptonite on more than one occasion, and this was nothing like that. It was true that Doomsday was not using Kryptonite or anything like it. However, he was just somehow able to hurt her and Kal. She didn't understand how it worked.

"Yes, I am proud to hear you say that, but dying with me is not something I want," he replied and watched as Flash was giving the heroes some time to recover by distracting the monster of mass destruction. That did not seem to last all that long. Suddenly Doomsday was leaping right at Superman, smashing into him and laying into him with jackhammer like fists.

"Superman!" Kara screamed as she fired heat rays from her eyes at Doomsday with no effect other than pissing the monster off more.

"Great Supergirl make the thing mad!" Flash replied as he hurried by and tossed a lighting bolt into Doomsday's face, stunning the world-killer for a few moments as Flash moved the Supers back away from the monster. A barrage of weapon blasts was loosed by the DEO, some firearms of human construction and others undoubtedly from other races that had been re-appropriated for just this sort of use. All of these did nothing to Doomsday other than piss him off more.

A few hundred yards away from the danger of the battleground, Cisco watched over Winn's shoulder as his friend typed like a madman looking for anything that could help them. They looked for some clue, some friend they missed, but nothing jumped out at them as they worked. The Legends were busy off on their own mission and could not make here in time... funny how they said that them being time travelers and all. Team Arrow has been MIA since Lian Yu. Most feared that it was not going to end well for them. Had Barry not had a backup strategy, he might have been stuck in the Speed Force.  
Hands stretching out in response to something only he perceived, Cisco asked, "Did you feel that?"

Headshaking without glancing up from tapping away at his computer, Winn inquired, "What did you feel, Vibe?"

"Something's coming, something powerful," Cisco replied and stared at his friends in the battle with Doomsday. "I could get everyone out of here. We could run for it," he suggested, not really sure what other options were available to them. There were already so many people down, and if something else was coming, he was fairly certain how this was going to end poorly. Seeing friends die was the last thing he wanted to do ever.

"Leave the city to die without us? If the city falls, Doomsday wins. If we can't take this battle... No," Winn said shaking his head. "If we don't stop him here, we don't stop him on this Earth. If we run now, this whole world dies. Cisco, could you live with that?" Winn inquired, watching the fight as he spoke.

"No," he admitted, but this still did not make him feel any better about it. Without a word Cisco vibed to the battle yet again, pulling out yet another downed body as he had been doing the whole battle. Seconds later he reappeared, Beast Boy in his arms as he moved over to the DEO ambulances where several agents were being treated along with J'onn J'onnz who had led his team into battle.

"Now that's the friend I know," Winn said

Vibe appeared behind Jesse Quick was rising, just as Doomsday's hand came racing down over her. Her muscles tensed and she leaned, preparing to take off but fearing even her reflexes weren't going to save her before she was struck. Before even an eyelash could flutter, before her mind could recognize the change, the world shifted around her as the landscaped changed. Spinning, Jess stared at Vibe for just a moment before she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Cisco!" Jess said as she flung herself into the man's arms. "You saved me! I thought I was dead."

"Well..." he hugged her back, glancing around a bit sheepishly. "I'm happy to help anytime. Right now, you need to start getting some of the Agents out of harm’s way," he suggested as he vibed away again this time to Kid Flash who was holding his arm. "You ok buddy?" He inquired as he knelt down to check.

"Ya just got a bit too close and got clipped." Kid Flash said wincing in pain.

"Ok let me get you out of here," Cisco said, and then they were gone.

"Frost, give him a slick floor treatment!" Flash yelled as he raced around Doomsday and hurled rocks hitting him thousands of at once.

Caitlin sighed as she built up a huge icy blast that she sent at the ground before Doomsday's feet. As traction left him, the unstoppable world-killer quickly fell to the ground slipping, again and again, unable to stand like Bambi on ice. It would have been funny if she did not turn to the left and see dead agents and police all over the place. "Oh god," she whispered. Even to Killer Frost, the reality of this moment thawed her icy exterior, and the reality hit home exactly awful this really was.

Between Flash, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, and Vibe, many downed heroes, members of the DEO, and police officers were pulled to safety while Doomsday struggled to regain his footing. It was only a stopgap though. All too quickly, the world killer had delivered several violent blows to the ice below him, cracking it to find the ground below. Getting a foothold, he rose and ripped up a huge portion of the ground, pulling ice with it. A slab of the street was lifted above his head and he leveled his gaze at Caitlin, making his intentions clear.

"Huh." She maintained eye contact with Doomsday for just a moment, feeling far too calm for what she knew was coming. It was the only good thing about the persona of Killer Frost taking over. She was somewhat numb even to her own mortality. Even as she poured what little energy she had left into a wall of ice, as thick as she could form in the few remaining seconds of her life, she knew it wouldn't be enough. "Well, I'm screwed," Caitlin said almost nonchalantly as the piece of sheet of ground was hurled toward her with enough velocity to easily break through the ice wall.

Suddenly, Caitlin was struck from behind. Even as the chunk of street hurtled at her, a split second before it would have collided with her and destroyed her from, someone grasped her and pushed her forward. A split second was all you needed when you were Jesse Quick. The speedster flashed forward, arms folded around her friend. They clear the main mass of the rock even as bits of stone and ice struck them, knocking them from their feet and battering their bodies. They fell and rolled, both eventually stopping many feet away, bloodied and unconscious like so many other heroes that day.

"Jesse! Caitlin!" Appearing next to his downed friends, Vibe put a hand to each woman as he vibed away and appeared next to the ambulances again. Too many had been brought to this side of the battle, to the fallen. Too few were still and up, and some that were should not be. They stood held together more by force of will than by true health.

Taking to the air, Kal-El shot off directly at Doomsday. Kara was a second behind her cousin. While Kal hit the world killer high, she hit him low. They fought well together, but they were both wounded and bloodied, injured in a way they could never remember feeling. They had broken bones, perhaps a dislocation, and it seemed they might be hurting themselves as much as Doomsday when they struck the monster. In turn, he was definitely doing them more damage when he struck out. His strength, his stamina, was unmatched even by two Supers.

As Doomsday pounded Kal-El several times in the head, dizzying Superman and then launching the Super into the sky, the monster then turned on Kara. Blow after blow rained down on the Girl of Steel. She found herself trying to fend off his strikes one armed. Falling back, she struggled to keep up until she missed once then again. She fell to her knees while he attacked, grabbing her by the arm and twisting. Her shoulder popped, and the whole arm tore, the bone breaking in a sickening way. Someone screamed, and Kara didn't even realize it was her. As Doomsday slammed her to the ground, he drove his foot into her hip, grinding it down, crushing the bone. The screams continued.

It took several seconds before Kara realized she'd been released. The pain hadn't stopped; it was still agony. The screaming had stopped and was replaced by another sound; the sound of battle. Lifting her face from the ground she saw Kal-El engaged with Doomsday again. Her cousin fought bravely even as he staggered back, blood flying from the man of steel. Double fists came crashing down on top of Kal's head, stunning him, leaving him swaying and helpless. Kara watched, unable to do anything as Doomsday picked Kal up, her only family, the baby she was sent to this planet to protect, and snapped his spine like a twig.

"No...!" Kara yelled. "Kal, no," Kara's voice change from a scream into a whisper. She looked up, her gaze locking with Doomsday's as he nodded and turned to her taking a step. She couldn't rise. All she could do was try and crawl away. Maybe... maybe... if she could only find a moment to plan. There had to be someone else who could still help. There had to still be a way to defeat this monster.  
Kara's head turned left and right, taking in the grim truth spread all around her. DEO and NCPD officers lay broken, some dead some possibly able to pull through if help got to them before it was too late. Even over her own ragged breath, she could hear her enemy's footsteps drawing nearer. She was broken, Kal-El was crippled. Whoever else was left was trying to desperately save survivors. Even for the girl at whose very core was hope, she felt all hope was lost. Kara had lost, and Kal was on his way to his end very soon. Tears rolled down her cheeks as this fact settled deep in her chest. She blinked once slowly as she said a silent prayer that she meet her people again in Rao's light.

That's when the static that had been building snapped over Doomsday's head and a woman fell on him like an avalanche. Eyes snapping open, Kara blinked as she watched a woman in white fall from the sky. This stranger pummeled Doomsday with blow after blow, forcing what had previously seemed an unbeatable monster to give ground under her onslaught. With her good hand, Kara wiped blood, sweat, and grime from her eyes, but still, this newcomer moved with such a fury, little detail could be seen but the white of the woman's suit.  
For another minute or two, the fight continued, Doomsday giving up even attacking and just trying to defend himself. Eventually, as he teetered over, the woman grabbed Doomsday. A loud thunderclap sang out as the woman in white shot up into the sky holding the world-killer. It seemed to happen in an instant. One moment Doomsday was winning the fight and looked to be coming in for the kill, and then a woman came from the sky ended a fight that all other assembled heroes could not.

"Who was that?" Barry asked as he flashed to Kara. Looking at her state his face screwed up in worry as he added, "God are you ok?"

"I don't know... she saved us all," Kara said in a voice weak from blood loss. "I've never seen her before."

Before Flash could say more, a thunderclap rang through the sky and a force almost like a missile hit the ground before them, sending dust waves blinding the heroes. Once the dust cleared, the woman dressed in white walked to them. Though Doomsday is a monster, he inspired fear that way; there was a look of something to this woman's visage, perhaps anger, perhaps contempt, and a sense of power that just boiled off of her demonstrating that whatever she did feel she was more than capable of carrying out.

"Maybe not a friend," Barry replied as he moved to grab Kara and run.

"Stop, Flash!" The woman announced as she knelt down next to Kara.  
Studying this woman, now so much closer, seeing her side-by-side with Kara, the resemblance was startling. "Kara?" he inquired

"No, it's Karen," she replied and picked up Supergirl, grimacing in sympathy and mouthing a silent 'Sorry' when Kara cried out in pain. "You're welcome to grab the fake hero if you want," she said over her shoulder gesturing toward Superman with her chin. "If not, I don't care." Her tone was cold, uncaring, and sounding nothing like Kara's ever had.

"Ok, I... yeah, ok," Flash said going to Superman and grimacing, for the second time in as many minutes, at the condition of a Super. "Oh man, you look bad."

"Thanks... Flash... your... bedside manner is..... always in a flash." Superman quipped.

"That's bad, Superman. You need to avoid hanging out with Cisco. He's teaching you bad jokes." Barry replied as he picked up the man of steel and zipped off.

*^&^*

As a woman carried her sister's broken and bloody form from the battle, Alex's body tensed from head to toe. She felt her heart race double time. Hands in tight fists, the agent swallowed hard as her eyes took in every detail of her sister's body, ignoring the woman who held Kara. The adrenaline within Alex pushed her legs forward as she half ran, half stumbled forward before gaining her footing.

"K.... Supergirl!" Alex Danvers yelled as she raced across the battleground to them.

"She is alive, but hurt badly." the woman replied as she stopped before Alex. "You're her sister, yes?" she inquired

"Y… I'm her Agent... " Alex tried to cover but was finding it hard to care, with how bad Kara looked. Supergirl was generally considered invulnerable, even though Alex knew she could be hurt. Still, there was a difference between having very few vulnerabilities on this planet and basically looking like you'd been beaten to death. Right now, Kara looked the later.

"Don't worry. I know who she is, and I am a friend," the woman added as she walked to the EMS trucks that all had DEO logos hidden on them.

"Who are you?" Alex urged with evident confusion, finally looking up at the back of the woman's head as a group of the remaining DEO agents filled in around her. All stood tense and evidently ready to anything Kara required.

"I am Power Girl, Karen Zor-El from another Earth," she replied placing Kara down gently on a stretcher and smiling back just as gently at Alex. "And I am who would be her, if she... well, had things been different." Glancing back at the crowd that had drawn nearer now that that threat had been abated, Karen searched back and forth their numbers, again and again, her brows drawing together and a slight frown worrying her mouth as her eyes didn't seem to settle upon the face she wanted. "Still not here? This makes no sense. He should be here. Where is my fiancé?"

"Hmmm? Fiancé?" Alex glanced back at Power girl briefly, shaking her head, then turned back and began to walk along with the stretcher where the medics were carrying Kara into the ambulance.

"No worries Agent Danvers I'll find him, you go with her. I see someone who will be able to help me," Power girl added with a grin as she strolled toward the crowd, her eyes locked on one person in particular.

"But..." Alex wanted to ask more, but as always, her sister was her priority, and she needed to be with her. Stepping into the back of the ambulance with Kara she called one of her men over, pointed out Power girl, and said, "Observe her."

*^&^*

Lena Luthor stood in the crowd watching the outcome of the battle. She moved closer with the press of people when Doomsday was defeated only to feel her heart wrench moments later. Supergirl was brought out of the battle, little more than a broken shell of the hero she knew. Hand over her mouth, all Lena could do was stare in shock while tears ran down her face. True, Doomsday had been defeated, but at what price?  
She was pulled from her reverie by the impending presence of the blonde hero who had carried Supergirl out of the fight. The woman in white was heading in her general direction, then right toward her, then had come to stand right in front of Lena and had stopped there. Lena was a bit shocked, so she just stared back while the woman with eyes as blue as the sky stared at her obviously wanting something, but suddenly looking nervous, perhaps sheepish.

Deciding it would be up to her to break the silence, Lena thrust out her chin and spoke with authority. "May I help you with something?"

"Um sorry... where is your brother?" The hero asked in a soft tone.

"In jail where he belongs," Lena said, "If you're thinking he had anything to do with this-!"

"Jail? Wait, what?" Karen took a step back, stunned by Lena's tone and her words. "No, that... that makes no sense. Why is he there? He's a hero!"

"Hero? You're as crazy as he is then!" Lena snapped, spinning to turn away. Taking Lena's wrist, Karen stopped the dark-haired woman who turned back to face her and asked,

"He's alive though."

Eyes narrowed, Lena looked down at her wrist then up at this stranger who looked an awful lot like Supergirl, but older and much more... well, womanly would be the best way to describe it. "Let go of my wrist."

"Sorry," Karen replied, pulling her hand free and offering up a weak smile in payment for the offense. "Lex is alive."

"As far as I know he-"

"So I could see him," Karen said, her gaze wandering away from Lena's, eyes slightly out of focus.

"He's not allowed, visitors."

"Hmm?"

When the blonde made eye contact again, Lena repeated, "Lex, he's not allowed, visitors. He's not... It's for everyone's safety. He's already done enough harm."

After a few moments of staring, Karen plastered a broad smile on her face and said, "Of course. No visitors, of course. Could I um, speak to you privately for a moment please?"

"Excuse me?" Lena asked, stepping back.

"No, nothing dangerous or..." Rubbing at the back of her neck, Karen said, "Oh, Rao. This is so much more difficult than I expected it to be." She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, gesturing toward the curious crowd that was watching their conversation intently. "I was just hoping you, and I could speak off to the side. You know, someplace with fewer looky-loos."

"Looky-loos," Lena repeated.

Nodding slowly, Power Girl said, "You know, oglers and the like, looky-loos. Do people not use the term in this universe?"  
Perked up, Lena said, "Universe? Wait, are you from another universe?"

Karen smiled a bit knowingly, her confidence seemed to return. "Maybe. Step over to the side with me, and you can find that out and a whole lot more about that... and other interdimensional things."

Lena watched as the woman in white walked away, the blonde flashing a dazzling smile over her shoulder for a moment before continuing to stride in the other direction. Eyes sliding left and right, Lena bit her lower lip before mumbling to herself, "Damn it. Fine, but this is for science."

When Lena arrived, Power Girl was standing far from the assembled crowd and smiling with heartfelt sincerity. "Lena, I can't believe you're... here." Reaching out, Karen gripped Lena on both shoulders, leaning forward with a half step before seeming to remember herself and stepping away again, hands falling to her sides.

An eyebrow cocked, Lena asked, "And where would I be Miss...?"

"Power Girl," The blonde replied before cupping her hand around her mouth and leaning in and whispering with a giggle, "But you can call me Karen Zor-El."

"I... I'm sorry. Did you just tell me your actual name?"

Karen nodded.

"What the actual fuck!?"

"Shhhh," Power Girl said, waving her hands a bit as she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Just chill, Lena. It's just us. It's cool, right?"

"Is it? I actually have no idea what's going on, and I can't remember the last time I said that,"

"Right, Right, because I haven't told you anything," Karen said to herself. "I'm sorry Lena. I'm getting a little-bit ahead of myself, but I'm just a bit excited. Lena, where I come from you and I are best friends, and you know everything about me. I know you and Supergirl spend time together and are friends."

"Well, I wouldn't say we're-"

Karen kept speaking as if she hadn't heard Lena. "And I've seen you and..."

Lena waited for Power Girl to continue, but when the blonde just paused, Lena asked, "Me and whom?"

"Heh, heh," Rubbing at the back of her neck yet again, Karen said, "Lots of people, I've seen you and lots of people together because you're so very… you. Look, I see that here you don't know my secrets... Supergirl's secrets I mean."

Lena blinked several times as she watched the blonde, sensing as much wasn't being as was. "Uh-huh, and who are you, exactly? We still haven't gotten to that."

"Rude much Karen?" The blonde chastised herself, holding out one hand. "I am Karen Starr. Where I come from, in my dimension, I go by PowerGirl."

Looking from the hand back up to the blonde, Lena crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow again asking, "You named yourself Power Girl?"

Crossing her arms in response, Karen smirked and replied, "Actually, no, I didn't. That was your idea. Since you're a genius, as you like to point out regularly, how could I disagree?"

"Me...?"

"Lena, look, can we not do this right now? As much as I love a good verbal sparring bout with you, right now I need your help. This is not my world, but I so want to make it my home," she admitted looking to Lena for help. "I fear I'm lost here without my family... you and Lex." Eyes imploring and tilted down at the corners, Karen gave Lena another shy smile.

"Lex and I are your family?"

"In my dimension, yes. Right now though, I'm lost and alone," Karen said with a sigh looking down at her own boots. "You may not know what it's like to lose everyone that you've ever loved, that's ever loved you, and feel utterly alone, but right now I-" Startled by a hand on her shoulder, Karen looked from the hand and traced it with her gaze all the way back to Lena.

"We should go elsewhere and talk then," Lena said as she offered a smile and her hand to her new friend.

Sometimes kindred souls were built in adversity. Though it might seem absurd that a hero that had just saved National City and the rest of the heroes who had come to defend it would have something in common with a Luthor, perhaps being human wasn't about race but about shared experience. If so, in this moment their shared condition drew them together.

"Thank you," Karen said as she took Lena's hand into her own, squeezing it twice gently as they walked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone over this a few times now, editing it, and editing.  
> So if you see anything wrong let me know.   
> Always willing to chat if you want to ask questions about this or any of my works.
> 
> Also if you want to help out editing or as a co-writer just send me a message and we can work out a better way to talk.
> 
> -Chris


	2. Lena Luthor

Later on at L-corp....

"So what you're telling me is that Lex and I helped you, altered you on some level, to become more powerful, so much so that you were able to defeat this Superman... prime? You actually killed him?" Lena asked  
Hesitantly, Karen nodded.

"But how?" Lena asked scientific mindfully in charge at this moment.

"Lena, look, where I am from he... Superman Prime is horrible, a villain and my... our Lex is the hero," Karen said her tone soft. She shifted slightly on the couch where she sat on the opposite end from Lena. She was dressed now in slacks and a white button-up shirt, a bit too tight for her. The outfit was borrowed from Lena was not nearly as top heavy as Karen, but the rest all fit her nicely. "As to the how I was altered, as I have said before, I shared all of my Kryptonian ancestry and anything I knew with you and Lex. We were working with levels of scientific knowledge that Earth had never seen before. Quite frankly, a lot of it was you, Lena. Lex is smart, but you're much better at it than him." Karen said as she studied her hands intently.

Watching the other woman, Lena took in everything Karen had said. She considered the information, the scientific knowledge, the kind words, and the blonde's general demeanor. Matching Karen's gentle tone Lena asked, "Why did you come here, Karen?"

"Lex..." she said "You...family..." Karen started and stopped several times, struggling for words as she continued her conversation with her own hands, still not having looked up to meet Lena's gaze. She swallowed once, her shoulders slumped even further as if the already considerable weight on them had increased, before she continued, but even now she didn't lift her face. "I lost everyone I loved back there, and in coming here, I am most likely not able to return if I wanted to. Since there's nothing for me there, I am hoping I can make something here. I guess I'm looking for a new start, a second chance. I want the same thing everyone wants... happiness."

Lena watched her opponent carefully because she still wasn't sure this wasn't a negotiation. Karen was avoiding her gaze, and that could have been for a number of reasons. Lena was withholding judgment until she knew others. "What happened to your... Lex?"

"He..." Tears rolled down the heroes cheeks unabated. "He...died saving the world... and me," she admitted, closing her eyes briefly but then opening them in a flash.  
It stabbed at Lena, a version of her brother so noble and loving like the person that existed in her memories, the one she kept locked away in her heart just as surely as the man who was in prison. The way Karen avoided her gaze paired with the reticence to face the darkness and what came with it for even a moment, that was all too familiar. Oh, Lena Luthor knew a haunted figure when she saw one, for she looked in a mirror daily. Makeup could cover dark rings from sleepless nights, but it couldn't keep out the memories. Recognizing herself in Karen, Lena slipped a bit closer but didn't reach out. Sometimes a steadying presence, an island to one lost in the ocean of despair, was enough or at least a start.

Still, Lena needed to know more. She placed a hand halfway between them on the couch and asked, "I don't want to make things more difficult for you than they already are, Karen, but can you tell me what happened?"

Karen nodded but didn't speak.

After a few moments, Lena said. "Hey, now. It's all right. If you aren't ready to-"

"No. If there's anyone in this whole world I can talk to about this, it's you, Lena," Karen assured the CEO. She took a deep breath, steadying herself and said, "I... after Superman Prime's death... It became obvious to the other heroes just how powerful I was. They delegated me to deal with the greatest threats our planet faced. It seemed like the faster I dealt with them; the faster more would rise up. It was almost like I was fighting alien invasions on a daily basis and saving the world weekly." Karen stopped there, licking her lips and curling her fingers together, obviously collecting her thoughts. "Then... one time... one time... I was a bit too slow." Her voice hitched, and she swallowed hard, forcing herself to go on. "An entity that gave off radioactive energy waves found me at home with Lex, Lena, and my... I was able to kill it with help, but the fallout was worse than the attack. Both Lex and Lena and our child had massive radiation sickness, and there was nothing I was able to do but watch as my family died. It was slow. It was horrible. I was the most powerful hero on the planet, and I just held them, held them in my arms while they wasted away, turned into people I didn't even recognize. In the end, they wanted to die. I've never felt so...so powerless in... in my..." If there was more to Karen's story, she wasn't able to continue. She sobbed, collapsing onto herself, hands covering her face.

Sliding over to cover the remaining space between them on the couch, Lena gently wrapping her arms around the hero a bit surprised when Karen collapsed onto her. It only took the CEO a moment to recover. Patting the blonde's back, Lena searched for words of comfort as she said, "Hey, it's... I'm right here. I can't tell you it's ok, but I can tell you I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to either. For as long as you need me, I've got you." She continued to whisper but not so many words just soothing noises as she made comforting circles on the hero's back and held Karen close.  
It took a surprisingly long time to calm Karen down. Lena thought a cup of tea might help, or a shot of whiskey, but Karen was not a tea drinker, and Earth alcohol did not affect her. Remembering with whom she was dealing, Lena made cocoa and started the oven. Three cups of tea and the same number of pizzas later, an hour had passed, and Karen was finally able to continue with her story.

"So, I don't mean to be indelicate, but you came here to find my brother Lex. You were looking to replace the man you lost, correct?"Lena asked  
Hesitantly, Karen nodded.

"Sweetheart, that won't work. My Lex he's locked away because he hurt, killed, over a hundred people. He's not sane, and he's quite dangerous. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Lena asked cautiously.

"But...but I could only make one trip, and the computers said this was my best chance at finding Lex," Karen replied, her breathing rapid again as her composure was lost and she dropped her head back into Lena's shoulder, sobbing once more.

Gently stroking the blonde's hair, Lena considered her options. "Hey, why don't we let this all go for today? You've been through a lot. Why don't you let me take you home?"

"Home?"Karen repeated, lifting her head.

Standing, Lena held down a hand to the blonde and with a gentle smile repeated, "Home."

With the tiniest hint of a smile, Karen nodded and took Lena's hand, allowing herself to be led upstairs. The Penthouse of the L-Corp building was Lena's home, using the top three floors for personal use. Being late for work was next to impossible for Lena, seeing that it was a few floor down and she could be there.

*^&^*

"Who is she exactly?" J'onn asked, arm wrapped around his torso as he stood outside of Kara's room.

"She said she was Karen Zor-EL, called herself Power girl," Alex replied as she watched the doctors work over Kara. She rolled her shoulders, trying to pull out some of the tension and worry and ignored a headache that had been growing since she saw her little sister carried from the battlefield. Glancing over at J'onn she asked, "Should you even be upright? I thought you were on bed rest."

"The Director cleared me to return to full duties. So why did-"

"You're The Director."

Slowly, J'onn turned away from watching Kara and stared impassively at his second in command.

"Um...I Mean, yes sir. Of course, sir."

Clearing His throat, J'onn went back to watching the hero and asked, "This Power girl why did she has such animosity toward Superman? How is it that she's so powerful and yet this is the first we've heard of her?"

"I Don't know," Alex admitted. "She seemed very protective of Kara And was nice to Barry. The agents who are watching her haven't..."Alex's voice faded off as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, seeing Maggie rushing over to her.

"Danvers, how is she?" Maggie asked as she hugged Alex

"Not, well. She broke every bone in her left arm and her left hip," Alex said, pulling her girlfriend closer for mutual comfort.

"She Broke bones? How is that even possible? Was it Kryptonite?"

"No, it was..." Alex shook her head. "We're not sure. Whatever Doomsday is, he can hurt Kryptonians in a way we don't understand. Neither she nor Superman is healing. They're injured, and it's like their humans."

"I Don't understand," Maggie admitted.

"Neither Do we," J'onn said. "Right now all we can do is let the doctors work on them and...pray."

Maggie Looked back and forth between J'onn and Alex, not sure what to say. She wanted to offer comfort, but right now she needed some. "But She'll be all right."

"She's very strong," Alex said assuredly as she held onto her lover.

As the two women held each other, J'onn cleared his throat and pushed off of the wall. "I will have to find out more about this newcomer. She left with Lena Luthor. The reports we have so far seemed to indicate they knew each other. That's concerning."

"Sir, I'll check in with the agents and-"

"No, you stay with your sister. She needs you right now. I'll handle this."

"All right but..." Alex paused nodding at J'onn and adding. "Lena is a Luthor. She's clearly seen a way to gain something out of her."

"And that's what concerns me," J'onn said.

*^&^*

Leaning against the doorframe, Lena looked into the spare room and watched as Karen slept soundly. The CEO had to help her to get into bed. She must have been exhausted from everything, and the emotional stress that she had been through seemed to have taken a toll on her. Oddly, the hero did not fight her on it when Lena insisted that Karen lie down and get some sleep. Karen just nodded meekly and did as she was asked.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered as she watched the woman slumber. An unexpected knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. "Now what?" She said as she went to the door to see who was visiting. Not just anyone could get up here, so Lena already knew it was one of a very few people who had access to here elevators. She would have expected Jess to call before heading up, but Lena had been so absorbed with her guest that perhaps she had just ignored her cell phone during today's insanity.

Opening the door to find Alex and Kara there was a surprise. It wasn't half the surprise that Kara's condition was. The blonde sat in a wheelchair, bruises, and lacerations clearly visible on her skin and her left arm and leg in a cast. Lena remembered Supergirl getting carted away from the fight with Doomsday and it was only her years of Luthor training that allowed her not to give away that she had long ago guessed Kara's secret identity.

"Kara?"Lena knelt down, allowing the real concern she felt for her friend to show on her face. Not only was she worried for her friend, but Lena Was also doubly worried if her supposedly invulnerable friend was actually injured. "How'd this happen?"

"Doomsday Nearly killed me," Kara said plainly. "I should have told you before Lena; you're my best friend. It's not that I don't trust you it's… I just couldn't be the reason someone would come to hurt you for being my friend." Tears rolled down Kara's cheeks as she spoke softly, exhausted but finally admitting her truth and letting Lena see all of her.

Standing, Lena gave Kara a gentle smile as she looked down at her and said, "I Knew, but it is nice that you are able to tell me finally. I never wanted to be the one who pressed you on it."

"You Knew?" Alex asked. "How?"

"Glasses And a cardigan? Please agent Danvers. The Luthors didn't give me much, well, outside of several billion dollars, but they did teach me how to pay attention to the tiniest detail so that I might use it to my advantage. Figuring out who Kara really was?" Lena shook her head. "That was like figuring out you were a lesbian." While Alex's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, Lena asked, "So, what brings you here today? Before you ask, you're not taking my guest."

Having Regained her footing, Alex said, "But she could be dangerous.The DEO wants to keep her under watch."

"I assumed as much with all the agents around my building, but it won't be happening. Know this both of you, and tell your employer… she is protected. I have more money and lawyers than God, and I won't worry about using them to this end," she said, arms crossed and CEO tone in place.

Noticing Lena's body language and the voice she'd only heard Lena use on a few unpleasant phone calls, Kara smiled gently and said, "Lena, please... you don't know what she could do-"

"Oh, I'm very clear on what she can do. That's why the DEO has been watching her and why you're here now. She was able to defeat Doomsday by herself and walked away unharmed... not even sweating. I know exactly who she is and why she's here. She's told me all about herself." Lena's gaze wandered back and forth between the sisters seeing the curiosity and concern there but not giving an inch. "What matters is she's in need of a friend right now, and I promised I'd be that for her. She has my protection and my friendship, and she can stay here as long as she needs. That's not up for debate, not with either of you and not with the entire U.S. government."

"Ok, ok, I can tell we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. No one wants to hurt or piss you off Lena. In fact, we just want to know more about her, to make sure you're ok. Kara was concerned, and so was I. Is it ok that we come in and talk with her? No DEO or threats," Alex promised in a softer tone after having been met with Luthor steel.

"Your welcome to come in, ladies, but Karen is asleep and likely won't be up for hours," Lena said as she stepped back to let them in.

"Then can we ask you the questions?" Alex asked pushing Kara inside, the blonde oddly quiet.

Picking up on Kara's sullen mood, Lena closed the door but crossed over to stand in front of her friend and said, "Kara, I'm not mad at you, or even upset if that's what you're thinking. I knew for a long time. You're not very good at hiding it from those of us around you. I do hope you can trust me and come to me if you ever need anything... and that goes for you Alex. You and Maggie have been dear friends." Reaching out, she ran a hand along Kara's cheek and gently asked, "Ok dear?"

"I...ok...I'm just sorry... I hope things between us..." Kara started and stopped several times, her eyes misting over. "...won't disappear and...I'm sorry. I've never been… between these injuries and the medication, which is actually doing something, I'm a mess right now."

Lena looked up at Alex, but the older Danvers sister just shook her head.  
Looking back at Kara, Lena said, "Things with us won't go anywhere, Kara. I swear; you're my best friend. I just need to keep Karen safe. She needs a friend now. Come on. Let's all go and sit in the living room. Drinks?"

"I won't say no to that," Alex replied, as she pushed Kara into place next to the loveseat.

"I've got a dignified whiskey you're sure to like Alex, quite rich, but if you're on duty-"

"Not that on duty," Alex replied. "Hit me up with the good stuff, Luthor."

"Two or three fingers?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Lena smiled at Alex. "A woman after my own heart. What about you, Kara?"

"Soda?"

As Lena brought over their drinks, Alex said, "Thanks. Now, why is she here, this Power girl? She asked about a man."

"Ah, yes," Lena said walking back to the bar. "I'm not having this conversation without a drink in my hand. I already went through it once stone cold sober. I won't be repeating this experience."

"This sounds good," Alex noted.

"Interesting," Lena said, the measuring out three fingers worth of whiskey into her glass. "I don't know that I'd use the word good to describe this conversation, but feel free to describe it however you see fit." Drink in hand, Lena took a spot on the couch and began to spill her tale. "So, in her world, she was engaged to be married to that world's Lex Luthor... Ya, I know. It's a strange one on me too." Lena took a sip of her whiskey while Alex mirrored the motion. "But she tells me in her world Superman... was a villain who went by the name Superman Prime."

"Interesting and what did she do about it?" Alex asked

"Apparently, with the help of her Lex and my other self she was able to become more powerful to beat him... but it had a backlash. With her becoming the most powerful hero on her world she never had a moment of rest. Eventually, it got her targeted, and that got her family killed. Her fiancé, her son..." Lena placed her hand on her own chest, indicating her other self in this also. "...they all died. So, in her grief, she went looking for... These are her words here 'A replacement Lex'." Lena shook her head. "She's a wreck right now. The poor girl did not take it well when I told her who Lex was here, what he's done. I made it very clear to her that if I have anything to do with it, he'll never be set free."

Both Danvers sister nodded their agreement.

"So, if she knows there's no chance of her finding someone like her Lex here, what will she do?" Kara asked

"Who knows what she'll do eventually. She came here incredibly hopeful, and those hopes were just dashed. For now, I just want to offer her a lifeline. I know what loss is like, how dangerous it can be. I know what it does to a person." Lena's eyes drifted away for a moment before she looked back to the sister's and replied, "She said I was as much part of her family as Lex, so I offered to let her stay here and keep her safe."

"Might I ask why? Not that it's a bad thing; I find it honorable and sweet what you're willing to do for a woman you just meet," Alex said

"That's just it, Alex. I feel as if I've known her a long time now. She's so much like Kara but older and somewhat more jaded by her past I expect. She just... she seems to have Kara's heart." Lena said smiling over at the sisters. "If Kara had come to me and asked for anything I would have given it to her freely as a friend and I still world, but now that someone who is so much like her is asking for my help... she has it."

Looking over at her sister, Alex smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"So how long you going to be out of...work Kara?" Lena asked

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few months or more. They said I could have nerve damage in my arm. The doctors didn't like what they saw," she admitted.

"Oh my god I...I'm so sorry Kara," Lena said as she knelt down and hugged her friend.

Alex was watching the two women but moved from the hallway drew her attention as Karen wandered into the living room kitchen area not really looking at them at all.  
"Karen?" Alex got up and walked over to the hero who was only dressed in a long tee and nothing else.

Barefoot and sleepy, Karen rubbed at one eye as she yawned saying, "Agent Danvers... what are you doing here...?"

"I came to see you. Are you ok?"

"Peachy. My family died and my one hope died as soon as I got here. What more could be wrong?" Karen replied. "Can we talk at work, Agent? I'm hungry and tired..." She walked over to the fridge and began pulling out leftovers but suddenly stopped, looking down at the food and saying, "This isn't my home... and you're not my Agent. Sorry, guess we won't be talking at work then."

"Did you work at the DEO in your world?" Alex asked.

Karen smiled sadly as she turned from the food and looked at Alex. "In my world, you work for me at the DEO, yes, Agent Danvers."

"A director?" Alex asked

"The one and only. Now, unless you are offering to go get me some pizza or pot stickers, leave me be, Agent." Karen said and turned away to make a plate. Eyes landing on the other Kryptonian she asked, "Kara you want some food?"

"I'd love some!" She said as she wiped the tears away.

Karen made a plate for her as well, quietly asking, "Agent, why is Kara crying?"

"She got bad news about her injuries," Alex said and noticed as Karen took in a deep breath.

"How bad?" Karen asked as she added more food onto Kara's plate.

"She might not be able to use her arm the same way ever again," Alex said.

Karen stopped and looked down at the food. The blonde took a few deep breaths as she calmed herself down. "I thought she would get the best care at the DEO."

"She did and she will, but clearly not what any of us were hoping for, Karen, I'm not trying to be rude, but why do you care so much for my sister's wellbeing?"

Karen stopped what she was doing and turned her full force on Alex who stepped back at whatever it was she saw in Karen's eyes. "Agent Danvers, Kara is your sister, yes? Well, where I am from you're my best friend and right-hand woman. You do the jobs no other agent can do. I see you are not the same woman I knew, but I will respect who you were to me and give you an answer. Kara's mother was Alura Zor-El, mine was Astra Zor-El, but our fathers were the same. I am like her sister, and we share blood. So, now ask yourself, as her sister why would I care?" Picking up the plates of food, Karen walked right at Alex, making the agent move out of her way. "Here you go, Kara. We’ll need to talk about family things," she said as she handed over Kara's plate and sat down with her own, looking over at the ladies in the room. "Sorry, was anyone else hungry?"

Lena just couldn't help it and started laughing. "Oh dear lord. Now have two of them. No, dear, I'm good it's only noon."

"No wonder I'm so hungry. Those pizzas from before helped, but I skipped breakfast to come here and one other meal." Karen said

Nodding, Kara said, "By noon you should have eaten at least three times, three full meals."

"Good thing I'm rich," Lena said, eyes going back and forth as she watched the blonde's pound away food.

"So, what family stuff would you like to speak about, Karen?" Kara asked

"Well since I trust everyone in this room… some with my life and others just as friends... I guess it's ok. I was just telling your sister why I care about you. I'll be blunt here since I don't normally hide my feeling or what I am doing. I had a whole army of Agents who did that for me when I needed it. So, I am Astra Zor-El's daughter, and we share the same father." She said as she ate her food. "I have watched you for a few months now, Kara, just to know what I was getting myself into here. I'll say you're more like my sister then copy," she added with a smirk. "I know that your pod got held up in the zone for a few years, and that's why you're so young. Mine did not."

"So you made it to Earth when Kal did?" Kara asked

"Sadly, yes, not that I was much good for him. A thirteen-year-old raising a baby was not a great idea, to begin with, so I had to find help. The Luthors and the Kents offered," she said

"Ok..." Kara said, and the other ladies where listen clearly hoping for how it all turned out badly.

"Kal grew up fine and did normal things as a boy, but he always had something in him a little broken. He had these major fits of rage. Now don't get me wrong. All of us Kryptonians do, have anger inside from the loss of our world, but he took it to new levels," she said as she pushed her empty plate aside. "I hoped he would grow out of it. The Kents helped, and if it wasn't for Lex and Lena, I might have gone crazy trying to deal with him. He did calm down a few years once he met Lois Lane... you know this might not be the best time to talk about this stuff. I'm sure you have other things on your minds," Karen said as she gauged the expression crossing Kara's face as the tale was unwinding. "Later, when you've dealt with some of your current... personal issues, we'll discuss this again, okay?"

Hesitantly, Kara nodded. There wasn't much else she could do.


	3. Part 3, Science!

Part 3, Science! 

Once the Danvers sister was gone, Karen looked at Lena. "So, am I looking for a new place, or what?"  
Lena chuckled. "Hey, you're practically family. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I don't know what the Lena Luthor on your world was like, but this Lena Luthor is not easily intimidated by government officials."

With a laugh, a real one, Karen replied, "Oh, she was a bad ass, all piss, and vinegar. She could drink Lex under the table too."  
That got Lena laughing back as she nodded, "Now that does sound like me. Lex liked to drink, but he could never pace himself." Looking at the time, Lena stood and said, "3 pm. I know you have a lot of plans for what you want to do here, but can it wait a day?"

"Anything you ask," Karen said as she stood as well and went to Lena hugging her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Ah..." Lena stiffened at the initial and unexpected contact but then relaxed into the warm woman, soft in all the right places, pressed into her. "You're welcome." When Karen didn't let go after three or four seconds, Lena felt herself becoming flustered.

Running her hands along Lena's back, Karen said, "I'm sure you're growing tired of hearing my talk of my world, but just so you know, I will always be at your side and I never forget my friends or family, you are both to me. Not because of the other you, but from your actions today. Unless you ask me to, I'll never leave you."

Blinking, Lena swallowed hard but found she didn't have any words. It seemed like quite a promise from someone she'd only met a few hours ago yet also something incredibly attractive to the girl who had known so much loss. Patting the blonde on the shoulder, Lena cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked. "Your heartbeat is-"

"We need to get going," Lena said as she stepped away. "Go get dressed. I need to make a call and check in with my office."  
"Oh, all right. So long as... okay." Karen looked over her shoulder once before she went back to the bedroom to put on the clothes Lena had lent her.  
Relaxing, Lena grabbed her phone and checked work emails briefly, then did check in with Jess. The whole time she tried to ignore the enormous power that had been emanating from the woman who had so gently in her arms just moments before.

Minutes later, Karen re-entered the room as she said, "So, since I am going to hang out with you and relax, what will we be doing? I don't have any money, but I'm sure I can get anything I want by just asking the DEO or hell, CatCo. I bet an interview would get a lot if I asked."

"No need, I have plenty and, as I said, you're practically family, Anyway, I'm sure there are plenty of ways you can make yourself useful. You mentioned Kryptonian scientific knowledge. Maybe I can use that mind of yours," Lena said.

"Just my mind?" Hugging Lena from behind, Karen spoke over the CEO's shoulder and with a giggle said, "Well, that's disappointing. So, what now?"

"I... what?" Lena asked, watching Karen sit on the couch and pull on her boots

"You said we were going out," Karen clarified as she looked up, her features guileless. "Where are we going? What are the plans now?"

"Oh, right, our plans." Lena nodded. "First stop, clothing shopping. If you'll be staying here indefinitely, you'll need several outfits, and we definitely need to find you a shirt that it doesn't look like you're about to bust out of."

Walking up to stop just a bit too close to Lena, hands on hips, Karen smiled and asked, "Lena, are you saying you don't like my shirt?"

"I… I don't follow."

"Oh, come on Lena. It's your shirt," Karen said with a laugh, throwing her arm around the other women. "You know, you and I used to go clothing shopping together a lot back on... well, you know. This is like old times for me."

"We did?"

Karen nodded. "You and Kara didn't go shopping together?"

"Really? Have you seen what she wears? Trust that I've had no part in selecting those outfits."

Laughing loudly, Karen tugged Lena closer to herself. "You're adorable. I'm so glad I found you. This feels better. Come on. Let's go get me some new close before I pop a button."

"Agreed."

"Hey, how about after shopping we do dinner and maybe some time in your R&D lab. I have some stuff we need to look at." Karen suggested

"You're hungry again? You just ate?"

"I'll be hungry after we shop," Karen said stepping away but pulling Lena after her gently. "I just know myself. I'm a woman of great... appetites." She stood smiling suggestively.

Ignoring what felt like yet another flirtatious comment, Lena said, "Ok, sounds fine to me. I can always use a few hours in my labs. Just let me go grab a different pair of shoes. It sounds like we'll be out for a bit. I got stuck outside in heels watching a rather epic battle earlier today. It was worth it, but it gave me blisters."

"Go take care of your blisters," Karen said as Lena left the room. Her head swiveled toward the door when she heard someone coming up the stairs very quickly. Looking through the door, Karen grinned. Opening it, she said, "Barry."

Barry looked at the hero looking relaxed before him. "Wow...um...hello, Karen. I wanted to say thank you and offer you this." He held out a card to her.

"What's this?" She asked and looked at it.

"Well, I know you came here for your own reasons, and I am totally willing to wait for you to deal with them, but once you're ready, please call me. I'll be in this dimension for a while. I have an offer for you," he said

"An offer?" She asked

"Yes, one we'll talk about once you've gotten what you need to be done." He added with a smile. "And Karen, you're a rock-star!" With a grin and hugged her. "You saved us all and the world." As he stepped back from her, he smiled.

"A speed hug from the Flash, what a surprise," she said with a giggle.

"Yes well, just in case you chose not to call I guessed I had best get that over with," he said with a wink and walked away. "Call," he said and waved at her.

"Hmmm." She examined the card, but all it had was his name and a phone number, nothing more, nothing to explain his motivation. She pocketed it as Lena entered and they headed out.

*^&^*

Shopping went by in a blur to Karen. She was forced to watch Lena work through each store and was swept up as the other woman took her everywhere.It was a slightly different experience than what she was used to, less of two best friends out together and more of a force of nature driving its way through something. People all wanted to be the ones to sell anything to Lena. However, the CEO seemed to have a knack for picking out the young girl's, newer in their jobs but eager and looking to make a place for themselves. Though precise in her requests for what she wanted, Lena was always super nice to them.

"So how do you know each other?" a young girl by the name of Becky asked as she helped fit Karen with her new bras.

"Oh, Lena's my best friend. We're almost sisters." Karen said and smiled at Becky.

"That's so cool." the girl said as she went to check if they had more of her size in stock.

"You know, Karen, you made the news. I guess I should have expected that would happen," Lena said from the other side of the curtain.

"Hey, what do you think of these pants?" Karen asked. "I'm not sure they're sitting right. I need a second opinion."

"Let Me look," Lena replied pulling the curtain aside slightly. Her Breath hitched as she realized Karen was wearing only pants.

"Well?"

"Perfect," Lena spat out quickly as she spun, averting her eyes and yanking the curtain back into place.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Lena said. "You just um...your shirt it... ah, here comes Becky with more bras."

"I didn't know what color or style, so I got them all," Becky said as she approached.

"If they fit, we'll take them all," Lena replied. "Karen will be here for a while, and she definitely needs them. Why don't you..." Lena made a motion gesturing for Becky to hands them off the Karen around the curtain,

"Oh... ok," Becky said with a big smile as she brought the bras to Karen. "You know, you kind of look like that new Hero who saved us all yesterday."

"Are you asking me for my autograph?" Her smile widening, Karen giggled.

Becky blinked at the topless woman before her and made a quick retreat.

"I think I broke her." Karen whisper to Lena who was still looking away.

"I'll make sure she is ok. Just try on the bras and get dressed," she said with a laugh as she went to check on Becky.

"Is she...?" the young girl asked Lena.

"Naw, she just likes teasing people who think she is... Here." Lena handed over her black credit card, "She's still trying on bras, but if you could start ringing up the rest, that would be great."

"Of course, Miss Luthor," Becky replied.

"So Becky, how long have you worked here?" Lena asked, making small talk.

"Here?"Becky asked as she began to scan items. "It's been a little over four years. I just graduated with my bachelors in business, but there's no way to go to college and not work nowadays. This place has been good in that I could work a lot of weekend and night hours while I was in class. I'm looking for something else now, of course, but the job market is tough even with a degree." Becky held up a belt, a brown one that matched the black one that Karen had picked up. "These were bought one get one free, so I took the liberty of adding another."

"Perfect," Lena said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"We also have a twenty percent off coupon in our circular. It applies to anything not already on sale, and you have quite a bit of that."

Shaking her head, Lena replied, "Well, we don't have the-"

She was cut off as Becky held up a coupon that had been next to her computer. "We keep these up here."

"You won't get in any trouble?"

"For this?" Becky just waved her hand and smiled. "We should be encouraging the customer to come back by treating them right, not by trying to scam a few extra dollars out of them. If we could afford to put it in the circular, then that's how we priced things in the first place. I'm good, but thank you for caring, Miss Luthor."

"And you don't think I have so much money that I don't care?" Lena prodded.

Becky shrugged, ringing up another item and not making eye contact. "I figure people with money only have it if they make wise financial decisions. You don't keep your money if you're wasteful."

Lena smiled and asked, "Do you work tomorrow, Becky."

"No, ma'am. It's my day off, but I can recommend someone to help you if you need to come back. I'll just check the schedule and..." She paused as a business card slid along the counter into her line of sight. 

"What's this?"

"9 am sharp, tomorrow morning," Lena said.

"I don't understand?" Becky said to the business card with Lena's name in it.

"It's a job offer, an internship if you want it. I understand you have to give notice here. I'd expect you to do so. Tomorrow though, come by my office. Meet HR and fill out some paperwork. Find out what the position is about and see if you want it. Let's give you a chance to use that business degree."

Finally pulling her eyes free from the card, Becky's head snapped up, and she said, "Your office! You...you're offering... ok!" she squealed as she did a happy dance.

Karen laughed as she walked up. "I see you broke her, did my friend just offer you a job?"

"Yes!" The girl said with a huge smile.

"Bold move and good choice. Lena Luthor, still a woman of action. I see you're still someone who sees what she wants and goes for it," Karen said with a grin and a wink as she bumped shoulders with Lena. "Well, Becky, since I will be at L-Corp, I guess I'll see you there."

Later...

"So why'd you offer her a job?" Karen asked as they walked around the mall. Bags hung from Karen's arms, but the weight meant nothing.

"She's nice and was very good about how she worked. She was efficient, personable, and balanced customer and company need well. I like that, and I need those kinds of people working for me at L-Corp."Lena said with a smile.

"Good, she was a sweet kid. I look forward to seeing her around. By the way, do you have a job for unemployed Director of the DEO?" she asked with a grin.

"A director? Maybe. Any other skills like making coffee?" Lena asked with a grin.

"I do foot rubs too." Karen laughed at Lena's shock. "But really, I might have to get a job... strange as that sounds," she said.

"Well, we'll deal with that later. For now no worries. I'll cover you,"Lena said as they walked.

"We also need to go by your labs soon. I have to work with you on some stuff," Karen said.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a scientist?" She asked

"Not really, but I know more than I let on. I spent the last twenty years around you and Lex, not to mention I come from the world where the tech here is what the preschoolers use," Karen said

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Lena said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"Well if Kal allows me into his fortress, I'll copy all his storage so you can look over it. I'll also be teaching you Kryptonian," she said with a smirk as she watched Lena's eyes grow large. "I always shared everything with the other you, so I will do the same here as well, as long as you want that," she added

"I'd love it. Thank you," Lena said her joy at the idea of learning it all obvious.

"But what I need at your lab is some ideas I have on how to help Kara and Kal," Karen said

"Oh, you have something that will help them?" Lena asked

"I may, but I'll need your help... and this is only between us. I don't wish to be a lab rat. I'm going to trust you here. Your other self-cared for me, for my feelings, more than what she could learn from me. I'm hoping you're the same way here." Karen said with a soft smile.

"Karen, of course. You're my friend and family first. I would never want to hurt you," Lena replied. Her smile was soft and her face open. It showed all the hope she was feeling and when she said the word family she felt it. In just a few hours, Karen was settling into a very special place in the young Luthor's heart.

Later in the Labs...

"Ok, so back where I'm from you and Lex dosed me with super high levels of solar waves, this was done over a time along with some good old vitamin shoots, but these are not earthly vitamins, these are from Krypton," Karen said as she went to the lab garbing things and setting them out on the table. "With luck, you have a few of the key items I need to make some of this work... But others I'll need to ask the DEO for, seeing that Kal won't be able to let me into his fortress just yet and going in now might end with me being dead or me blowing the place up, so not a good idea," she said

It seemed to Lena that the more Karen got worked up the faster she talked and worked. She had a skill in the labs showing she had been in one quite a few times in her life. She also seemed to sandbag a lot about her own skills. She knew a lot.

"Ok, so do you know the proper doses and what will be needed to get this to work... And just what are you planning to do? Make them like you?" she asked

"Heavens no, that might kill them, If I had done as Lex had wanted I would have sat through it all at once... but you would not allow it, telling me how bad it could before me. That's how my Lena was always looking out for my health where Lex, how I loved him was not always as concerned with that, knowing I could take it." Karen said

Lena listened as Karen spoke about Lex once more. She tilted her head as she was getting new bits of information on her 'would be' brother. So she kept quiet as she listened to her friend speak. But what she was hearing was not something a loving man or woman would do. So as she listened without Karen looking up at her she grew more and more upset that Karen still loved a man that would risk her life with not a care. With gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, Lena tried to not commit about what she heard spoken between the lines in Karen's words.

But Lena schooled her emotions so Karen did not see the anger or worry in her eyes. "No, guess we would not want that, so what's the plan then?" she asked once she had herself in check may be a little sharp, but somewhat calm.

"You See, I don't need to upgrade them to make them heal, I just need to give them a big dose of this mixture that should make their own healing factors kick into overdrive," she admitted. "Think of it as a booster shot when someone needs a bit of extra healing... My Best guess is Doomsday has soaked in so much background radiations that he is almost like walking Kryptonite." Karen said as she worked with the compounds and Lena helped her falling into a pattern as they worked together, almost as if they have been doing this together for years. And for one of them, they have.


	4. Part 4, Astra!

Part 4, Astra!

The first thing that came into her mind was the blinding white light that seemed to fill her whole world at once. She could not remember much of anything but she could recall some things feelings, loving and being loved and then her own death. As she tried to fight the light that seemed to burn her... Astra woke up with a sharp breath. Then all hell broke lose and alarms and beeps and sounds of equipment all beeped and made such a noise to her ears that have not heard anything in so long.

"Ah look who's awake," a male's voice said as he walked into the room. Astra knew this voice but did not know it at the same time. It seemed strange to her. How could she know it and yet have never heard it before.

She looked at him as he walked over to her. He was not a great looking man, not anything like her husband Non, but somehow she knew he was dead as well. Somehow she felt the pain and the loss in her over it, but not as bad as one would think Non had chosen to betray her in the end so she did not feel all that bad about it his death. But she did feel loss over the memory of him.

"I see you're busy thinking hard, it must be something to take in, waking up after you died, and then the nearly year long coma that you needed to be in just to heal the damage to your body." the man said, she knew his name... Jason, how did she know this Jason, he is clearly human.

"Astra can you hear me?" he asked her as he checks her vitals.

"Yes, Jason I hear you, but how?" she asked

A sly smile played at his lips at her voice and question. "Rao I am so glad to hear you," he said as he sat down next to her. "You body will be ready within the hour, all the lying in one spot has done damage to you that is now healing," he said as he watched her reactions.

"How did you save me Jason?" she asked a bit more forceful than before and he smiled at it.

"Ah there's the fire I heard about, ok so I had a few friend help me out, your body was to be sent into space, but I could not have that, I studied how Kryptonian's could be brought back to life if I was fast about it, and well with my friends I was, don't worry Astra they'll be your friend as well," he told her as he went back to telling her about how he brought her back. "You see when Superman first came out, Lex Luthor spent a massive amount of time studying him and I was one of his top scientists and I few I was best able to grasp the Kryptonian knowledge that Lex was able to steal from Superman over the first few years," he said

"So you learned how to take down an enemy and so you felt what that you wanted your own pet Kryptonian?" she asked sounding bitter and getting close to angry at this man before her.

"Hardly, I could no more control you then I can control when the sun shines or when its dark outside. But I could save your life for my own selfish reasons, yes that is true and I won't hide it from you, I used you to save the Earth," he said.

At hearing this Astra just smiled at him. "Yes I remember now, you used that device to see into my mind," she said as she looked at it. "Very clever device," she added

"Yes well it does a lot more than just show me your mind, we melded and that would be why you know me and have never once seen me. I know you and so much more about you now," he admitted. "I did not realize it before, but using the device has had a lot of side effects," he said

"Oh, like what?" she asked

"Well, for one my mind now works like a Kryptonian's mind would work, I feel much smarter, but more than that, I feel like I am much more than I was before," he said

"I know the feeling, I hated humans and now... I don't, that's from you being in my head, yes?" she asked him. "I've also picked up some of your slang, gee thanks," she smirked at him for this one.

"I would guess so, it wasn't supposed to be a two-way street, but in the end it was, so now we stuck." he admitted with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It seems so." she drawled and looked at the two men that walked into the room behind Jason.

"Ah our guests and friends have arrived," he said

Astra looked at both men in detail, she knew one was human and the other was not, she could not tell what race as of yet. Both were a darker skin tone and one looked like a small mountain and the other was tall and the alien was tall and skinny.

"Damn, she is studying us like crazy." The Mountain said as he watched her right back.

"Don't piss the lady off, she could snap you like a twig." the alien said and Jason just laughed.

"Ok, so one's human and the other is something else, but trying to look human." she said and the alien just grinned as he nodded to her.

"Yes, Korugarian." the alien admitted with a smile. "I am Sinestro, the Yellow Lantern." He said

Astra smiled and nodded. "Sinestro, an honor to meet, you," she said and looked at the other man. "And you large one?" she asked.

"Large one?" the big man smirked as he looked at the other men in the room. He laughed at his friends. "Yes I guess I am the biggest man here, I am called Black Adam, ruler over Kahndaq," he said

"Never heard of it, is it an earth city?" Astra asked

"Damn!" Sinestro laughed at how Astra just dropped kicked Adam's ego in one hit.

"I have... never mind it's not that important," Adam said with a shrug. "So, you're awake now and Jason's plan worked are we moving on to phase two?" he asked

Jason looked over at his friends and smirked. "Well she doesn't even know what plan you're speaking of, but thanks for putting her on the defensive." he added and Adam just shrugged. "ok, so as I said before these guys showed up, I used your mind to save the world." He said

"Yes I know, you found technology that you were able to use to bring a Hero here to fight, one of the world killers." she interrupts him. "And to top it off this said Hero is a woman who would have been my daughter had things been different, she came?" she asked and she was tense as if ready to fight.

"It took work, but she did come," he said and looked back at his friends before looking back at her. "She came and got rid of the World Killer; Doomsday."

"Good, I want to meet her," she said and thought back to that name; Doomsday, where have I heard that name... Non, he was working on it with Kara's father. So he was not killed like Krypton had been told, the House of El was always full of lies.

Her thoughts were snapped back to the here and now as she looked hard at Jason. "That would be very bad, at least for now," he said

"I don't see why I want to meet this woman who could have been mine, I want to know what my life could have been like... and I don't think anyone of you could stop me." her eyes flashed a glowing yellow. With her tense muscles ready to strike without warning she could leap at them right now. Jason would drop fast unless he planned for something like this. Adam well he was big, but she was smarter than him. And well a Lantern was something that might be a problem if she let it. Speed and surprise were hers.

As all these thoughts ran through her mind. "It would be a fun fight to find out just how strong you are, but sadly no I am not here to fight you Astra, but to ask if you would be willing to join us as friends," Adam said and that slowed her down a moment.

"A friend, why?" she asked clearly confused and not at all trusting of these men. She knew she could still fight them and get free from them if they wanted to try and tame her or anything like that. But oddly these men seemed to be calm and not offer her anything but that...calm.

"Well for one, your just as powerful as Superman and Supergirl, that alone makes you someone I would like to be on good terms with," Adam said as he looked over at Sinestro. "And since none of us are the bank robbing sort of villain, but the save the world and F-the rules kind of people, I feel we fit," he said

F-the rules sort of people? I have always been one of the people who could fight for freedom and free will, something that Krypton was not always easy with, oh sure they tried, but a caste system was not free. If you're in the ruling cast you where the top, if you were unlucky and in the worker cast... well you worked and could do nothing about it.

She did not know what these men had that could offer her anything, but now that her head was clearing up and the room did not seem as if everyone was screaming at her anymore she guessed it would not hurt to listen to what they had to offer her, knowledge was always power.

These few moments of thought helped to calm her down and she looked at them and tilted her head as she watched him. "I agree, we'll fit as friends, so I guess I wait to meet this Karen till you feel it's a good time Jason, but be warned I do not like waiting," she said as her eyes stop glowing. She needed to know what has happened to this world as she slept and who was still around who could hurt her.

"I like her," Sinestro said with a dark grin. "What's the plan Jason," he asked. He liked her alright he noted each and every tick she made as she looked at them like she was some caged animal, she had a rage in her eyes and that alone made him happy, rage being his feeling and joy! He knew he would love hanging out with this woman.

"Ok, so I made a mistake or two when I brought Power girl here..." Jason said as he looked down at his shoes.

"Mistakes?" Adam asked "Care to enlighten us as to what went wrong?" he asked

"Well for one, I thought she would come faster..."

"Yes, yes we know about how she tested your tech before rushing into it... I for one feel that was a smart move on her part." Sin said as he cut Jason off.

"Well, smart for a paranoid, sure. But she took almost six months working it out... so I upped the power and scanned farther out in the worlds... I guess I was a bit too blunt my scans were noticed." He admitted.

"So you let others know we're here and we have been scanning?" Adam asked clearly not pleased with this outcome.

"Well I was trying to save the world and none of my friends had any better plans." Jason snapped at them. And for a normal human smart mouthing not only a Yellow Lantern and whatever Adam is, Astra was not sure just yet, he held power for sure. But she knew Jason had no such powers and he was here being snappy with them like he could take them.

"I was working and when I finally noticed that Power girl was working on it, I let off... But since she ripped the barrier like it was paper I have noticed we've been scanned twice, " he said

"Twice, did you get a lock on the worlds that did it?" Astra asked and shocked no one that she asked very good questions. Each man in the room knew she was the most brilliant woman ever known. None of them questioned her skills. This seemed to throw her, she had never met three men who knew nothing about her accept her words as law without some kind of question.

"Yes, I was able to get a lock on them, but they are much further down the line and harder to scan. But with some added power I might be able to do it... now here is where my next plan comes in." Jason said

"Go on, we're listening to what you have to say, Jason," Adam said and Sin nodded his own agreement. Astra just watched them.

"Ok so I know one of the heroes, his name is Cisco, he is a breacher, his powers allow him to come and go to any world freely," Jason said with a grin. "We need him to go check these worlds out for us, and see if it is a bad thing or a time we need to prepare for war," Jason said with a glint in his own eyes.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Astra asked and smiled at the men before her. "And I also need some clothing, I'm sure you'd all be happy with me in a white bra and..." she looked under the covers and raised an eyebrow at Jason and he turned bright red.

"Sorry, changing them got to be hard, so I just let you go commando," he admitted with a deep blush. "I didn't do anything strange to you," he said and earned deep laughs from the other man in the room.

"Sure you didn't Jason, why else would you keep her almost nude for?" Sin teased him and looked at Astra. "My dear if you wish I could make your clothing till you find some of your own likings," he said to her.

"I'd like that, and Jason we'll speak on this later, just me and you," she warned him. His eyes grew wide with fear but he nodded his agreement.


	5. Part 5 Adam

Part 5 Adam

Adam watched as Jason walked down the street. "Damn boy when was the last time you have seen a treadmill?" he said as he flew through the sky making sure to stay hidden as he did. Dodging and ducking behind water towers. As high in the sky, as he was it was unlikely he would be seen.  
His job was a simple one keep an eye on his friend, Jason was not a fighter or much less anyone would be scary if he tried. So Adam was keeping an eye out for danger.  
A sight caught his eye and he could not help but to get side tracked.

The blond before him jumped as he floated down to make his presence known. "Hello Supergirl," he said and she wheeled back a bit. Clearly very hurt still. "No fear young one, I am not here to harm you," he said

"But I will harm you if you get any closer!" Alex said as she aimed her alien blaster at him.

He just smiled at her. "Agent Danvers, always a joy to see you," he said. This shooked Kara hearing how he knew her and they seemed to be oddly friendly. Well friendly with a gun aimed at him.

"I would not say it was a good thing to see you again so soon Black Adam!" She hissed at him. "But had you been here two days ago maybe things would have turned out..."

"Not likely, I would have been dropped just as fast if not faster than Supergirl here, I chose my actions a bit better, but not braver." at that he bowed to Kara in her wheelchair. "I caught some of the fights on TV, you did very good and fought with bravery," he told her.

"Thank you, but I lost..." Kara said as she looked down.

Adam looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Supergirl. "No, you didn't and take my words for a gain of salt, I know a hero when I see one and here is a hard fact we all lose from time to time, just don't let them keep you down," he said as he landed before her and knelt before her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"He is a wanted criminal," Alex said still with the gun aimed at him.

"True, I am wanted for things I have done, I killed a dictator and took over in his place to bring order in his land, now mine," he said as he knelt there before her so she did not need to look up at him. "But despite that.. your... I mean Agent Danvers asked me if I could help," he said

"And he said no," Alex said

"Why?" Supergirl asked as he fists balled up into fists as she looked at him. "Why, did you let all those people die?" she asked

"I did not let anyone die, I did what I could to help, I sent a friend for help, she came," he said

"You sent for her?" Kara turned her head and looked up at Alex who shook her head to tell her she had no clue.

"Yes, a friend of mine found out about Doomsday about a year ago, he sent word to me and a friend, so we helped just not out in the open. No one would listen to his claims about how the end was coming, but my friend and I listened and we poured a lot of cash into his plan, and I feel it paid off, Doomsday is gone, we got a new hero." He said and stood up. "Look you don't need to believe me, I don't mind it, really, I'm the bad guy." he shrugged as he half smiled. "But if you want to talk or need my help Supergirl, this time I won't turn you down," he said with a smile as he offered her a card.

"Adam," Alex said as she tensed up watching him. "What is you play here, how did you get Powergirl here?" she asked and her eyes grew large with a thought. "What are you not telling us, Adam?" she asked

Adam grinned at Alex as she guessed. "Now, now where would the fun be in me telling you?" he joked as he stepped back. "If you plan on attacking me Agent Danvers, make it quick, my friend is speaking with your friends as we speak now and I need to be there in case," he said and that sent alarm bells off in Alex.

"What are you doing?" she asked again with more force as she approached him.

Adam watched her move at him and raised an eyebrow at her. "Clearly you're not thinking clearly Agent, you know attacking me would be a bad idea, and yet here you come," he said as he let her get right in his face. He was not bothered by her closeness or at her attempt to distract him, he saw the other Agents gathering around him and the helio's coming in.

"Agent Danvers, I underestimated you, you're clearly very clever," He said as he grabbed her and pulled her tight to his body, almost like what a lover would do. "But you forget something, I came here being nice to your sister, You want to catch me, that's fine, but know I'm human so I don't fall under the DEO's wheelhouse, so you best be getting the CIA or HLS here to get me," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She fought him but could not break free from his grip and just like that he let her go.

"Alex," Kara said in a loud clear voice. "Let him go, he was being nice," she said

"He's wanted and... he kissed me," Alex said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, and I bet that the kiss is what is bothering you most," Kara said in a calm tone.

"Yes," Alex snapped as she stared daggers at Adam.

"We'll talk later Adam, I feel we have a lot to speak about," Kara said as she turned her wheelchair around and went inside leaving both Alex and Adam watching her go.

"You best fix her, we need her," Adam said at Alex, who just blinked at his tone.

"You confuse me, Adam, go, my sister said for you to go and I would if I was you." Alex snapped at him.

This just made Adam smile more fondly at Alex. "If you ever are in need of a friend to work that aggression out on Agent do call me." he laughed as he flew away before the blaster shot the spot he was standing.

"Asshole!" she yelled after him.

*^&^*

"Cisco," Jason called out to the man as he walked out of a comic book story.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"No, but I know you." Jason winced as he shook his head. "Damn that came out creepy as hell, let me rephrase that, I.. ah bugger it. Can we talk, I'll buy coffee and snacks," he said  
Cisco pulled his backpack to his chest, filled with a haul of comics that he could not get back on his own world. "Ok, and sure I guess," he admitted still a bit freaked out but not too worried.

A half hour later Jason and Cisco sat talking about comics and science.

"Ok, like wow I have never met anyone as geeky as myself and who knew what the hell they were talking about at the same time," Cisco said

"Yes, well I was blessed with brains, not the looks. Sadly." Jason joked and sipped his coffee, third one.

"Ok, Jason tell me why we are here, not that I mind all this nerding out with you, you're a very funny guy, but what's up?" Cisco asked

"Yes, well that is not a talk we should have in the open, I don't want to freak anyone out," Jason said

"A bit late for that," Caitlin said as she sat down next to Cisco and Barry stood behind Jason.

"So if you don't mind, tell us," Barry said

"Ok, fine but don't say I didn't warn you, I made a mistake when I got Power girl to come here, I might have alerted others to our, well my world since you three are not from here," he said and watched all of them show signs of shock and try to hide it. "I know you're a breacher and I used the same idea when I sent her the plans on how to build her device," Jason said looking at each of their faces. "I then gave her the harmonic of this world as a key to get here, but not being a speedster or a Breacher like you, she needed a ton of power that would have killed anyone else," he added.

"You're saying you brought Power girl here, why?" Caitlin asked

"Simple, I needed her to save the world, but in doing so I might have helped to end it." He added.

"Ok, I'm following you here, so what you need me to do?" Cisco asked  
Jason smiled and looked outside to see Adam land and walk into the shop. "I can give you the harmonics of these two worlds and you and your team can check it out, you might want to take my friend with you just in case."

"His team?" Barry asked and took a breath as he saw Cisco smirking at him.

"Why not?" Cisco asked

"We'll talk about that later, who's this friend?" Barry asked

"That would be me," Adam said as he sat next to Barry. "Hello Flash, care to help save this world once more?" he asked

Barry blinked and looked at the big black man and then back at Jason. "Sure, why not... but who are you?" He asked

"Oh, let us just say I'm a fan." Adam winked at Barry and turned to Caitlin. "Umm Killer Frost, your mighty lovely." he teased her.

"Adam, please don't piss her off, she is way too nice to be pissed off," Jason said looking a bit nerves.

Caitlin looked from Jason to Adam and smiled coldly. "I look like Caitlin, but you're right Adam I'm Killer Frost," she admitted. Both her friend's eyes grew as she said this, and she just laughed.

"I'm sure you just need to meet someone who can handle the cold," Adam said as he flirted with her.

"Blunt, I do dig a man with balls. Just before I dig his heart out," she said as the room got a lot colder.

He laughed and let lightning play in his eyes. "I can play too, cupcake." He teased and looked at the others. "I do like her, she has spunk and is far cuter than Agent Danvers."

Jason just sighed and put his head down. "Adam, you can't ever leave it be, can you?" he asked as he looked back up. "Look my friend is an ass at times, but he is a friend and very powerful one too. So let him go and watch your backs. I can't go... I'm not an action kind of guy, but I'll give you all the Tech support you'll need."


	6. Part 6, Science Geeks!

Part 6, Science Geeks!

"You can't go alone, Karen. I know you trust Kara and Alex and so do I, but the DEO are not to be trusted here." Lena said and the worry was clear on her face. Karen could see her friend was fighting back tears as they spoke. 

The tears won, Karen sighed and pulled her friend into a hug. "Shh, no more tears, I will bring you along and you can call all the lawyers you want before hand just in case," she whispered into Lena's ear as she ran her hands along her back trying to soothe her.

Lena relaxed right into Karen's embrace. After spending two days with the blond she was used to how she was always being hugged or held by her. She also knew that it was not anything sexual. She just loved her as a friend. She why fight it.

"Ok, great," Lena whispered back as she hugged the blond back. She felt safe in her arms. Save with her. Oh god, this is bad!

Later at the DEO

"Ms. Luthor and Ms. Starr," J'onn said as he walked over to them. "We don't normally allow civilians within the DEO.," he said and watched as Karen looked hard at him.

"I'd like to see Agent Danvers if you don't mind," Karen said in a cold tone.

"Umm," J'onn backed up a step from the blond woman who gave off a such an anger at him he truly feared for his life with her. 

Lena seen something happening and reached out and took Karen's hand. "Karen, this is Hank Henshaw, he is quite a nice guy," Lena said as she ran her hand along Karen's hand hoping to calm her before something happened.

J'onn looked at Lena and smiles at her. "Sorry, but my name is J'onn, my cover name is Hank," he told them with a smile as he slowly picked though why Karen was pissed at him. 

"So you're not Henshaw, good." all the tension and anger she had vanished. "He was a true asshat and I was happy when we put him away," she added with a half smile.

"So what Agent Danvers said is true you where the Director of your Earth's DEO," J'onn said with a smile.

"Yes, and now that I listen to you, you're not him at all," she said as she gets closer to him. "You're not human, I guess that the DEO is ran by Aliens or Human bigots," Karen said with a soft smile.

"How, can you tell?" He asked

"I have worked with my J'onn on my Earth he was a great PI, so I'm guessing you're a Green..." she stopped when he waves for her to stop.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "I see you have fond memories of him. That's good," he said

"You see fond memories, wait is he..." Lena looked at Karen and then at J'onn.

"Yes Ms. Luthor, and no I have not read your mind, it doesn't work like that... I get what you're feeling, that and some flashes if you're really broadcasting them out for me," he said with a tight smile as he got tons of images from Lane and all of them seemed to be about Karen. He could tell she had a deep need to keep her safe. And other feelings where there but not all that much yet.

Lena blinked and turned to Karen. "No worries he's harmless, I meet him before, Manhunter was always a good backup when I needed him," she said as she held Lena's hand.

"I can be that backup now if you need it, Karen, I do feel indebted to you for saving all my family and friends," J'onn said with a true smile.

"Good, I'm here to help more of your family, I have a plan to help Kal and Kara, if you'll allow me," she said

"Ok, you need Alex then," he said as he turns and led them into a hallway leading to the labs. 

Karen knew a lot of the faces of the workers as they passed them by and spotted one she missed. "Sec," she said and walked over to Winn and smiled down at him at his desk. "Even in this world you're working at a desk, Winn," she said with a full smile.

"Um...wow... hello... umm can I help you?" he asked a bit freaked out that the woman who saved them all knew him and was smiling at him. 

"Yup always the same sweet man, say Winn do you still hang out at that bar?" she asked

"Bar?"

"Yes the Alien bar," 

"Umm why?" his fear was clear to see and it hurt Karen a little.

"Look, where I'm from you're a friend, you always helped me so I was hoping you would be like my Winn, sorry to bug you." she said softly.

"No, wait, yes I still hang out there my girlfriend loves it there, so I'm always there with her." Winn stammered. 

Karen smiled at Winn. "Good, if I am able I'd like to stop by and see you and her," she said with a smile.

"Sure, we'd love that." 

With that, Karen walked over to catch up with Lena and J'onn who were just chatting about odds and ends. And it seemed J'onn was very interested in hearing what she thought about some new tech they had gotten here at the DEO.

"I'd listen to her, she ordered all my Tech, well her other did back on my old world," Karen said with a half smile.

"No worries Karen, I have a feeling now that we've cleared up some things you'll be very welcome here," J'onn said. He knew what he was getting from her and he was sure about what he was saying. She seemed legit to him and he knew if she could help it would all turn out for the better.

"Karen, Lena!" Alex said as she pushed Kara into the hallway. "I was not expecting you two here," she said with a smile. Kara looked a bit down and was quite. 

This made Karen all the more interested in why she looked so down. "Kara, you ok?" she asked in a soft voice as she knelt down before her would be sister.

"I don't feel well... I've never hurt like this before... the drugs.." she shook her head as she looked down with this defeated look on her face.

Karen looked at Kara and reached out and took her chin to get her to look at her. "Kara, my dear I'm here to talk with Alex about how to help you, but know this I'll be here for you as much as you need me," she said

"As will I," Lena said as he knelt down next to Kara and took her hand into hers. 

J'onn watched this happening before him and felt it as well. Karen and Lena both loved Kara. This helped tell him he was right about them now. He looked at Alex. "Give them whatever they need, and I mean that. Anything." he said and turned to leave.

"Thank you, J'onn," Karen said and he smiled over his shoulder at her. "Your Family." 

Hours later and quite a few pizzas and potstickers later Karen sat with Kara leaning into her as she sang a Kryptonian lullaby as she rubbed her back. 

Alex and Lena both stopped and looked at Karen. "It must run in the family," Alex said

"Yes it must, I've heard Kara sing and that is almost the same... just a bit deeper."

"And just a lovely," Alex said. "I hate my sisters, they have great skin and can eat all they want." she joked

"Oh yes, I know it," Lena said and shook her head.

Karen could hear them talking clear as day and if she could Kara could as well. "Shh, they are playing my sister they love you and as do I.," she said in Kryptonian. 

"I know, but thank you, sister," Kara whispered as she looked up at Karen and smiled at her. "I'm glad you found me, now I have two sisters," she said with tears in her eyes and also speaking in Kryptonian.

"Yes and just so you know I speak Kryptonian too," Alex said in English she and Lena walked over. 

"I don't my friend has yet to teach me," Lena said with a raised eyebrow that earned a laugh from Karen.

"Yes, well I felt that telling my baby sister that she was loved was fitting in her language of birth," Karen said and earned smiles from both Alex and Lena.

"That's sweet," Lena said 

"How far along is the compound?" Karen asked

"It'll be mixed and ready by morning," Alex said

"If you're worried about it hurting her, I'll take it first." Karen said as she looked up at Alex. "Remember I know how you think Agent Danvers." she said with a smile.

"I am trying to be trusting, but my job does not allow that, but I don't think it's necessary I am the one mixing this," she said with a smirk.

"Noted and agreed, Agent, I did always remind you that same thing." Karen winked at her.

Once they got to a point and nothing needed to be watched with the compound and Kara was sound asleep in Karen's lap, they just sat around talking and relaxing as the compound did its thing. Karen told them stories of times she had running her DEO and Lena told stories of MIT. Alex told stories of her training and school.

"No, no tell us about your lovely girlfriend," Lena asked with a smile. "I'd like to know how you meet and who kissed who first," she asked and watched as Alex blush nine shades of red.

"Lena, I'm sure Karen doesn't want to hear about my love life," Alex said in a shy tone.

"Oh sure I do, tell me all about her, who is she and spare no details."

And so they bonded over small talk and waiting. By the morning they felt tired but happy they got to know each other more. 

"So shall we wake her and let her eat or shall we dose her and then wait for it to kick in?" Alex asked

"It'll take a few hours, but I'll give it to her with some food, so she will be calm as her body adjusts. Also, it might help if we put her in the sunbed for a bit too." Karen said still slowly petting Kara with soothing touches. 

"You know petting my sister all night is just a bit creepy." Alex teased.

"I'm sure if you were sick you would be happy with me doing the same for you," Karen said and watched as Alex blush. "Get that mind out of the gutter Agent!" she added in a stern voice. And laughed as it worked on Alex.

"Hey your not my boss!" she huffed and went to get the compound ready for Kara and a dose for Kal. 

Lena knelt down and looked at Kara. "Hey sleepy head I have food for you," she said in a soft caring voice.

"Food?" Kara blinked sleepily and looked at Lena and smiled. "Food! Yes please!" she grinned

"I hope there is more for me?" Karen asked

"I'd never forgotten you, so yes there is plenty" Lena said with a smile. 

Karen smiled at Lena and looked at the hallway to see Barry Allen walk to the door and smile at her. "I see sneaking up on you is not going to ever happen." He said to her in a way of greeting.

"Hello, Barry," Karen said and smiled at him.

"Who is this?" Lena asked.

"I'm Barry Allen, the Flash, I'm sure you saw me the other day, red suit and all." He said as he flashed before her and offered his hand to her.

"Wow, you all don't get the whole secret identity thing now do you?" Lena asked with a laugh as she shook his hand.

"Oh I do, but if you in this building you're to be trusted, that and I'm not from this world." He added with a grin.

"Alien?" Lena asked

"Nope, Meta from a parallel Earth," he added with a wink.

"Oh, so you're a Breacher like Karen then," Lena asked

"In a roundabout way... I am a speedster and I can breach time and space, I guess you could say."

"Time travel!" Lena asked with a look in her eyes.

"Barry, Lena here is my science geek if you're planning on stealing her I will hunt you down." Karen teased him.

"I would never dream of it, but I know Cisco would love spending time chatting with her for sure." Barry added, "Then you might be able to help me on a side job." Barry said and watched as Alex looked up at him hard.

"Sidejob?" All four ladies asked.

Barry blinked at them all. "Damn I can see why none of the guys offered to come down here, it scary... I'll grab Caitlin next time, she could back me up some." 

"Think again Barry, I'm a lady as well and I would join with them first," Caitlin said as she walked in. "Hello all, I hear that this is the science geek room and I'm here to join up!" Caitlin said with a smile. Before she knew it she was being hugged by all four woman. 

"You help save my life," Kara said as she pulled Caitlin into a hug.

"Think nothing of it, I was doing what I could," Caitlin said

"No, I know what it cost you, Cisco was talking with Winn and he was scared you might not be able to become normal after the fight," Kara said. "You were willing to give up yourself to help, that makes you my new friend and hero!" she said

"Welcome to the family, Caitlin," Karen said with a smile.

"Family?" Caitlin asked and smiled

"Now, about that side job," Alex asked Barry.

"Alex, and Ladies we have a guest in the control room you'll want to meet here," Winn said over the intercom.

"Saved by the bell." Berry flashed off.

"Ok, so he is super fast and odd," Lena said and looked over at Caitlin.

"Doctor Caitlin Snow, I work with Team Flash on our Earth, I am also known as Killer Frost, my alter-self. And yes if I use her too much I might lose myself in her. She is cold and heartless, but she is still me. I'm learning to control her better." she said in a soft voice.

"I have seen you at the fight," Lena said and pulled Caitlin into a hug. "If you need anything I'll help you, from one science geek to another," she said with a bright smile.

After that, they all went into the control room to see who this guest was. As they got there Barry was already talking with Adam and Jason.

"What is he here for?" Alex asked as she walked at Adam whom just smiled at her.

"Agent Danvers it’s always nice to see you," he said with a smile.

"I'll bet, I did tell you if I saw you again I'd arrest you," she warned him.

"Yes you did say something along them lines, but I'm sad to say I'm here for work, not to see how well your cells at the DEO are." He said

"What, you're the side job, Berry you better speak fast or I'm shooting you and this loser!" Alex snapped at the speedster.

"Damn, why do I feel she would!" Barry said as he looked around the room.

"Coz kid, she would," Adam said with a grin. "I know her she means what she just said," he said

"Fine, Jason?" Barry asked

"Don't get her aiming her guns at me." Jason joked and walked over to Alex. "Hello Agent Danvers, I have been a fan." he said and smiled at her.

"A fan, what are you some creeper stalker or something?" she asked

"Smooth kid, get the woman freaked out about you in one line." Adam teased. "What my awkward friend here was trying to say is he has been watching the DEO since it was a wee little puppy when he worked for Lex Luthor... oh hey there Ms. Luther," Adam said with a grin.

"Hello Black Adam, I guess they let you out of that small area you took over," Lena said

"How do you know him, Lena?" Alex asked

"He asked to do business a year or so back, I could get you the emails if it helps." Lena said "He was under the impression I was an arms dealer, I informed him I was not and also informed the DEA and NSA just to cover all my bases." she said

Winn laughed as he found the reports. "Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off," he said as he opened it on the large screen. "She sent every detail on his servers and how to hack them to the all the major alphabet groups," Winn said with a laugh.

"Yes, and it cost me a lot to get it all back up and working. But I did learn one thing, never piss off a Luthor." Adam said and Lena grinned at him.

"Sidejob, now Barry!" Alex growled

Jason winced, "Before I put my foot into my mouth, I was about to explain, you see I have been sending out for help to save the world from Doomsday... but seeing no one believed me I had to send help to someone else." He said this as he looked right at Karen. "I sent her diagrams and schematics on how to build the breaching device... without Vibe's powers," he said.

"What, you!" Before Jason could blink he was lifted up into the air by his shirt. "Why did you lie to me, you said I would find Lex here!" She roared at him. 

"I had to get you here... so a bit of lie was in order... I did not do anything to your family. I am deeply sorry for your loss." He said and she calmed down somewhat. "I am also sorry for what you're about to see, please let her talk first before you do anything hasty," he said this aimed at Alex.

"What, what do you mean?" 

Before anyone could blink Astra and Sinestro the Yellow Lantern stood there.

"Well, I feel this was worth the wait, Jason," Astra said as she shook her head and looked at the stunned faces all watching her. "Well, no one has shot me or stabbed me so this is a good sign." she teased and walked over to Kara and knelt down at her side. 

"Aunt Astra!" Kara was in tears as she reached out her good arm and pulled her into a hug.

Adam's eyes were locked on Karen as Astra came into the room. He could see her shock and her emotions clear as day on her face. She knew Astra. "Yes, Power girl, that is your mother," he said

"How?" Karen asked as she still held Jason in the air all but forgotten.

"I saved her, she was dead and I had Sinestro and Adam bring her body to me, so I could bring her back... Lex found ways to bring back dead Kryptonians." Jason said. "If we get to the body in time, that is... and a few other matters are met," Jason said 

"Shh it's ok my sweet, I'm here now and yes I'll always be with you," Astra said

Barry stood next to Lena and Catlin and looked lost. "Ok, so that's like Kara's Aunt and also Karen's Mom?" he asked

"That's what I got out of it," Catlin said with a half shrug.

"Agreed, I do feel that this is not what Jason planned though," Lena said and she looked at Barry. "Why are you going to be working with him?" she asked

"He told us that when he sent word to Karen, and that got the attention of some other Earths and they wanted us to see if it was a bad thing," Barry said

"A bad thing, oh like they might come here to take over sort of bad. Gee my life just got messed up." Lena said with a wistful smile.

"And yet you're smiling like you're enjoying it," Barry said

"I am, look who I have as friends and family!" Lena said

"I get that, friends and family are always worth it." Barry agreed.

Lena kept her eyes on Karen the whole time as she spoke. Barry noted this as well but did not say anything about it to her.


	7. Part 7, The Plan!

Part 7, The Plan!

Astra stood up and looked at Karen for a long moment before walking over to her. It was obvious that the woman was having a hard time seeing her and seemed to stagger back before grabbing onto a table. All eyes fell on Astra, the weight of their stares heavy upon her as she walked over to Power Girl. "Greetings Karen Zor-El," she said with a smile. 

Astra's eyes were misty and Karen seemed to be holding back her own tears. "How, why?" The blonde blurted seemingly completely taken off her game by Astra.

"I wanted to meet the one who could have been mine," Astra said in a soft voice as she reached out offering Karen her hands.

"Yours," Karen blinked back tears as they started rolling down her cheeks. "I watched our world die with you on, you wrapped me in..." she stopped talking and looked down at the floor. "You're not her, not my mother," she said and looked back up. Her eyes red from tears and she still looked shaky. But Karen looked ready for anything.

"Oh dear, I know I am not your mother and I could never replace her," Astra said as she put her hands down now seeing Karen was not willing to give hers. "I just wanted to meet you, I am glad I could meet you," she added

"Astra," Alex said as she walked between them. "Let her be, it has to be a shock for her," Alex said hoping Astra would get the hint and back away from Karen.

"I see your have taken one more of my family Agent Danvers," Astra said in a calm tone, but everyone could hear the threat. 

"Now, now folks this is not a grudge match," Adam said as he touched Astra's arm. "We need them," he said in a quiet tone.

"Yes Adam I know, I was not trying to start a fight, just making it clear what I thought," Astra said

Alex took a deep breath and stepped closer to Astra. "I have taken nothing from you, I keeping my sisters safe, you are bothering her," she said through clenched teeth. 

At hearing, Alex call her sister Karen reached out and pulled Alex back from Astra. "Thank you," she whispered to Alex and looked hard at Astra and Adam. 

Adam stepped back from Karen and held up his hands. "No harm, I am not here to fight, she is a friend and I want to keep this meeting as calm as I can," he said and Karen nodded to him.

"Astra, never threaten my family, you won't like how that turns out," Karen said in a dark tone. All signs of tears and heartache gone, all replaced with deep anger.  
Astra seemed like she was going to say something but a cry of pain had everyone turning to look at Kara as she bent over holding her belly.

"Honey, you ok?" Alex asked as she rushed over to her sister's side and started checking her out.

"I feel the bones knitting back together... It hurts more than having them broken... make it stop!" Kara said between gasps of breath. 

"Sunbed, now!" Karen said as she came over, followed by Lena. 

"She's healing at a very fast pace, I didn't think it would kick in so soon," Lena said as she ran her hands along Kara's back.

*^&^*

J'onn stepped before Adam, Astra, and Sinestro before they could follow Kara into sickbay with the others. "Sorry folks you're only cleared to be here in the main control room, where I can keep an eye on you," he said and to make his point ten DEO Agents stepped behind J'onn. 

"Oh I understand, hope the little one is going to be ok," Adam said with a smile.

Sinestro stood there looking around the room, having not bothered moving since he got there. His eyes landed on Catlin and he smiled. "Ms. Snow," he said as he walked over to her and Barry. 

"Yes, do I know you?" she asked

"No, I'm sure you don't, but I have heard of you, a Sara Lance made mention of you," he said

"You meet the Waverider?" she asked as she looked him up and down.

"I have, they are... interesting set of... legends. Not heroes and not villains." He said with a smile. "Now when I say she mentioned you I mean she implied that you were on the ship... let us just say I did not meet them under good terms," he added 

"Me on the Waverider?" she asked

"Is it far-fetched to believe?" he asked

"No, it's not Catlin is a hero, but her home is with us," Barry said

*^&^*

"She's sleeping," Alex said as she looked at Karen. 

"Good, I am glad it is working," she said as she felt Lena running her hand along her back for comfort. 

"So if all goes well I'll have this given to Superman," Alex said

"I think it might be best If I give it to him, I need to make amends with him, or at the very least I feel I should," Karen said

"Well if you want to, sure," Alex said and looked at Lena. "I had a gift made for you Lena since I recall this one offering to teach you Kryptonian, so I had this made for you, it's pretty much all of the Kryptonian I know, and beside them, I speak it the best," Alex admits.

"Thank you, I can't wait to learn it," Lena said with a new light in her eyes. 

*^&^*

"So tell us what we need to know? And who do you need Flash?" J'onn asked

"Well, my team, Adam and maybe..." he takes a deep breath and looks at J'onn. "Alex, Lena, and Karen," he added.

"Why so many?" J'onn asked as he watched Barry.

"Well, I have been informed that this is recon, so I need people with Tech skills, and well simply put Alex and Karen are self-explanatory, Alex is skilled at all firearms and quick under fire. I feel good with her at my back," he admitted.

"Ok, I see your points, but why Lena Luthor?" J'onn asked

"Oh, she is very smart and I get the feeling she might come along if I didn't bring her anyways to watch Karen's back," Barry said 

"Astra, what is your plan in all this?" J'onn asked

"I'll be whatever you need me to be if you need me on the team going away that is where I'll go, but if you want me here, then I am here," she admitted

"Ok," J'onn slowly nodded and looked at each of the people in the room, more than half of them were not under his command and yet here he was in charge. "So other than Alex, you'll have no DEO involvement?" he asked

"Well, tech support from this side and a home base to come back to if need be," Barry said

"I have to clear it with them, I can't make anyone of you all do anything, you're not DEO. But the plan sounds fine to me, as long as you're taking supplies and back up the gear just in case," J'onn added.


End file.
